


Буря

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: А там, куда мы полетим, будет снег?





	Буря

— А там, куда мы полетим, будет снег? — спросила Рейм, глядя своими пронзительно-зелёными глазами в серое небо, мало чем отличавшееся от грязи под их ногами. На ней был только форменный комбинезон с личным номером на правом рукаве и ботинки из грубого кожзаменителя, от которого на пятках появлялись наполненные белёсой жидкость крупные мозоли, и когда резкий порыв ветра обнимал её хрупкое тело, по тёмной коже разбегались мурашки.

Мужчина в военной форме, которого Рейм оторвала от подсчёта ящиков с чем-то очень тяжёлым, хотел было прикрикнуть на неё, но отчего-то не стал: на мгновение он замер с бровями, сведёнными к переносице, набирая в лёгкие воздух, и лишь в последнее мгновение резко выдохнул — морщины разгладились на его лбу, а из взгляда исчезла нотка исступлённого раздражения.

— Да, будет, — ответил он, даже не задумываясь о том, что именно заставило его передумать. — Вернись в очередь, а то без тебя улетят.

Рейм пожала плечами. Она хотела спросить, что случится, если она останется здесь, но солдат, кажется, был слишком занят, чтобы тратить на неё время. Девочка обернулась на толпу, похожую на беспокойное море, шушукающееся, недовольно ворчащее, жалующееся, то и дело что-то переговаривающееся вполголоса о чём-то своём. Людей было столько, что за ними с трудом можно было увидеть стоящего у входа на корабль сухого человечка, зачитывающего вслух их личные номера. Каждый раз, когда номер звучал, кто-нибудь срывался с места и спешил зайти на борт корабля, и тут же в толпе раздавалось недовольное «Ох, ну когда же я!».

Стоять в толпе Рейм не нравилось: она была слишком низкой и всё время утыкалась носом в чей-нибудь зад или потную подмышку, или в выпирающий из-под комбинезона рыхлый живот, а ещё там было душно, пахло потом и дешёвыми женскими духами. И очень-очень громко. Рейм казалось, что даже если бы она убежала далеко-далеко отсюда, то всё равно смогла бы услышать вечно чем-то недовольное жужжание тысяч голосов. Ей бы хотелось уйти куда-нибудь, не насовсем, ненадолго, может быть, на часик, но по краям безжизненного поля стоят люди с оружием в руках, и даже если бы Рейм удалось улизнуть из-под надзора и добежать до самой кромки сухой земли, её всё равно поймали бы и отправили бы обратно. Отчего-то сегодня все были ужасно обеспокоены. Несколько дней назад — Рейм слышала, как об этом говорили соседи, — кто-то из учёных с одной из космических станций, парящих среди звёзд, посчитал, что очень скоро планету накроет «солнечная буря». Рейм не знала, что это такое, но, должно быть, что-то достаточно плохое, чтобы сверху за ними спустились тяжёлые корабли, и люди в форме начали загонять всех на борт, бросая дома и леса, и поля, и реки.

Рейм посмотрела на Солнце, проверяя его: оно было точно таким же, каким и неделю назад, светило своим бледно-малиновым светом и, казалось, совсем не собиралось взрываться. Оно слепило глаза и обдавало кожу последним теплом перед долгими-долгими зимними месяцами. Рейм не любила зиму. Зимой всё высыхало, покрывалось тонким слоем хрустящего под ногами инея, но никогда не бывало снега, только ледяной ветер. Рейм ни разу не видела снега сама, но в школе им часто показывали документальные фильмы о том, как люди жили на Земле до того, как расселились по космосу. Рейм любила представлять, какой снег на ощупь: он казался ей похожим на кроличью шкуру, только холодным. Бабуля Рейм, когда ещё была жива, рассказывала, что из снега можно делать какие угодно фигуры.

Если там, куда они летят, будет снег, Рейм обязательно попробует слепить что-нибудь. Может быть, дракона или жирафа, или фламинго. Но если снега не окажется, будет совсем тухло. Рейм мало чего знала о жизни на других планетах кроме кого, что рассказывали на уроках истории, но чему там могут научить? Рейм знала, в каких годах первые поселенцы с Земли выстроили свой первый город, но понятия не имела, что люди едят там на завтрак и в какие игры играют дети в послешкольные часы. Это беспокоило её больше всего прочего. Она привыкла к той жизни, которую вела здесь. Ей нравился малиновый свет солнца, нравился сладковатый привкус дождя, нравилось, как ломаются под ногами хрупкие листья, опавшие с деревьев. Пускай здесь у Рейм было не так уж много друзей, и часто ей приходилось возвращаться домой одной, она не скучала. Она знала об этом городе, пожалуй, так же много, как и те, кто однажды его построил, а может даже и больше. Рейм знала, где водится больше всего бродячих котов, где спрятаться во время дождя, где пекут лучшие булочки, где самое тихое место. Она могла пойти куда угодно и всегда знала, что найдёт что-нибудь интересное, что-то новое или что-то уже привычное.

Но теперь кто-то подсчитал солнечную бурю, и город совсем опустел. Рейм могла видеть его выцветшие очертания, осиротевшие дома и потухшие трубы заводов, прекративших выбрасывать в небо пухлые облака серого дыма. Что случится с ним, когда буря пройдёт? Наверное, он сгорит, как мог бы сгореть сделанный из картона макет, и вместе с ним сгорят бродячие коты, о которых никто не позаботился, сгорят пекарни и тайные места, и устилающие асфальт золотистые листья. Рейм закрыла глаза и попыталась представить, как сквозь улицы проносится ярко-малиновая волна, оставляющая за собой ломкие чешуйки пепла, как трескаются стены домов и опадает краска, как вспыхивают деревянные горки на детских площадках, и как воздух наполняется запахом горького дыма. И, всего на мгновение, у Рейм получилось это так хорошо, что лицо обдало горячим огненным маревом. Но уже в следующую секунду порыв ветра развеял иллюзию и унёс её с собой, и перед Рейм снова был нетронутый город и небо, в котором кружили кажущиеся отсюда невероятно крохотными космические корабли.

Рейм услышала какое-то беспокойство позади себя и посмотрела на толпу: люди растерянно оглядывались по сторонам, будто искали кого-то.

— Пассажир H-451-A, — повторил, казалось, уже не в первый и не во второй раз сухой человечек. Двое солдат, что стояли по обе стороны от него, озирались и вставали на мыски, пытаясь приподняться над толпой.

Рейм натянула ткань рукава, проверила свой номер и негромко ойкнула.

— Я здесь! — крикнула она сухому человечку. Люди расступались перед ней, когда она бежала ко входу, и некоторые молча качали головами в неодобрении, а некоторые плевались ей вслед словами. Сухой человечек только поцокал языком.

Кто-то поманил Рейм изнутри, но прежде, чем шагнуть в чрево металлического зверя, девочка в последний раз обернулась, и брызги малинового света коснулись её пушистых ресниц. Она хотела запомнить дом таким, каким привыкла его видеть, таким, каким любила его: мягким, ярким и несожжённым. Она хотела в последний раз вдохнуть сладковатый воздух, пускай сейчас он и пропах топливом. Она хотела, чтобы, даже когда буря уничтожит всё, в её памяти город остался нетронутым.

— Поспеши, пожалуйста! — окликнул Рейм чей-то голос. Она моргнула, и город отпечатался в её сознании, будто на плёнке фотоаппарата.

Женщина в белом костюме провела Рейм по длинному коридору в комнату, пахнущую таблетками и мылом. Это было похоже на одно из ежегодных обследований в школе, только вместо того, чтобы светить лучами сканера, женщина взяла со стола продолговатый предмет с иглой на конце.

— Что это? — спросила Рейм без опасения в голосе.

— Это всего лишь прививка, милая. Чтобы ты ничем не заболела в новом месте. Не волнуйся, больно не будет.

Рейм вздохнула и протянула руку, хотя знала, что на самом деле будет. Но доктора всегда врут, наверное, это какая-то особенность профессии. Девочка сжала зубы, когда игла легко вонзилась чуть ниже локтя и, словно скорпион из жала, впрыснула что-то под кожу.

После этого другая женщина в белом костюме подвела Рейм к двери с зажжённым на ней зелёным огоньком. Таких дверей было около двадцати, на некоторых огонёк был красным, и из-за таких дверей слышалось пронзительное шипение.

— Нам нужно тебя дезинфицировать, — объяснила другая женщина. Рейм знала, что это значит: это значит, что на ней много микробов, от которых нужно избавиться. — Когда зайдёшь внутрь, брось свою одежду и обувь в специальный отсек.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Рейм покорно ступила внутрь. Она стащила с себя тяжёлые неудобные ботинки и положила их в небольшое отверстие в стене, потом проделала то же самое с комбинезоном. Внутри кабинки было тесно и немного прохладно, но уже через несколько мгновений из шлангов прыснул дезинфицирующий раствор — Рейм едва-едва успела зажмуриться. На всякий случай она решила не дышать, и сделала вдох только когда спустя пару секунд из шлангов полилась вода, а следом за ней, из тысяч и тысяч трубочек, тёплый воздух, мгновенно иссушающий влагу.

Дверь кабинки отворилась с другой стороны, и Рейм поспешила покинуть её. Она оказалась в совсем небольшом помещении со столиком и лавочкой. На столике лежала белая форма, точно такая же, как у женщин, что Рейм видела до этого, и новая пара лёгких ботинок. Ткань казалась совсем тонкой, но когда Рейм оделась, ей совсем не было холодно.

Она заметила небольшое зеркало на стене: её тёмные кудрявые волосы стояли дыбом после сушки, и Рейм постаралась пригладить их руками, но те не поддались. На ощупь они были куда жёстче, чем обычно.

— Добро пожаловать на борт межпланетного крейсера В-класса «Леонид», следующего до планеты Гамма Цефея, — сказал вдруг механический голос из колонок. — Вы получили стандартный пакет обмундирования для пассажиров, состоящий из: форма — одна штука, личная карточка — одна штука…

Рейм перевела взгляд на стол, где лежала белая карта с какими-то цифрами и небольшой буклет. Карта крепилась к верёвочке, и Рейм поспешила повесить её себе на шею.

—…информационный лист — одна штука. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с предоставленной Вам информацией. Не стесняйтесь задавать вопросы бортпроводникам. Экипаж «Леонида» желает Вам счастливого пути!

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рейм, как если бы запись могла её слышать, и шагнула за распахнувшуюся дверь. Он ожидала ещё одну крохотную комнату и ещё больше служащих с процедурами, но вместо этого ей открылся просторный зал, кишащий людьми в белой, как и у неё, форме. На другом конце зала раскинулось окно, целиком занятое панорамой города. Сейчас осеннее солнце садилось совсем рано, и его лучи заливали горизонт. Наверное, так и будет выглядеть буря.

Но Рейм больше не хотелось смотреть на город. Она боялась, что от этого её воспоминание сотрётся. Кое-как ей удалось найти более-менее тихое место на ступеньке лестницы, ведущей куда-то вверх, но даже отсюда ей были слышны голоса причитающих по брошенному хозяйству женщин.

Рейм открыла буклет и посмотрела на первую страницу: там рассказывалось, как узнать, в какой ты каюте, и как именно нужно пользоваться личной карточкой. Дальше были сведения о корабле, о времени полёта (семьдесят два часа звучало ужасно долго), о том, когда будут подавать завтрак, обед и ужин, но снова совсем ничего о том месте, куда летел корабль. Как оно называлось? Рейм постаралась вспомнить, что сказал ей электронный голос. Гамма. А Гамма кого?

— Дамы и господа, до отлёта осталось меньше двадцати минут, — объявили по громкоговорителю. На этот раз голос был настоящий и живой, и звучал он тепло и радостно. — Пожалуйста, займите места в своих каютах и не покидайте их, пока не услышите разрешающий сигнал.

Каюта оказалась небольшой комнаткой с четырьмя креслами и одним столом. Кровати-капсулы, похожие на прорытые в стенах кротовые тоннели, сейчас были недоступны, по крайней мере, об этом сообщали красные надписи в небольшом окошке. Рейм села в кресло подальше от иллюминатора: она пришла самой первой и могла позволить себе выбор. Следом за ней, с небольшой разницей, вошли молодой мужчина и тучная женщина лет сорока. Рейм попыталась улыбнуться им, но те предпочли её проигнорировать: мужчина, нацепив на горбатый нос очки, изучал информационный лист, а женщина, кажется, совсем не замечая этого, интересовалась у него, когда же обед.

Краем глаза Рейм всё-таки глянула в круглое окошко, но отсюда ей было видно только кусок малинового заката и — чуть-чуть — стремительно появляющиеся на ещё совсем светлом небе звёзды. Вскоре, на небольшом торчащем из столешнице экранчике появилось изображение стюардессы в красивой серо-красной униформе. Рейм понравилась её шляпка.

Мягким голосом, таким, который невозможно было не слушать, стюардесса начала рассказывать о правилах безопасности. Даже мужчина в горбатым носом отвлёкся от чтения, чтобы её послушать.

Двигатели корабля уже начали неспешно, протяжно гудеть, когда дверь в каюту распахнулась и в неё вбежал последний, четвёртый пассажир. Рейм, пожалуй, не обратила бы на него никакого внимания, как это сделали горбоносый и тучная женщина, увлечённые рассказом стюардессы, буклетом и сетованием на то, что здесь очень поздно кормят, но было в незнакомце что-то, что заставило девочку оторвать взгляд от экрана. Она пока не могла объяснить, что именно, но определённо что-то было. Это как когда кто-то, решив подшутить, сдвигает вещи на твоём столе на миллиметр.

Он был в таком же, как и они, белом костюме, с его шеи свисала точно такая же карточка — Рейм, если постарается, даже сможет прочитать номер, — брошюра была небрежно сложена пополам в его руках. Но его словно совершенно не интересовало ни происходящее за бортом, ни уж тем более в кабине: он выглядел слегка раздражённо, как люди в толпе, будто ему не терпелось начать делать что-то ужасно важное, будто хотелось вскочить и крикнуть «Да взлетай ты наконец!». Рейм задумалась. Она попыталась вспомнить, могла ли она видеть лицо незнакомца в очереди на посадку, но там было столько народа, что она вряд ли уследила бы за каждым, даже если бы ей очень хотелось.

Что в нём было такого особенного? Рейм внимательно посмотрела на подёрнутые резкой линией седины волосы, на пальцы, складывающие из информационного буклета самолётик с такой скоростью, что девочка едва-едва успевала следить за движениями, на руки, кажущиеся слишком бледными из-за цвета униформы, рукав которой едва-едва доходил до локтя, и на глаза цвета льда. Незнакомец, кажется, заметил, что Рейм смотрела на него, потому что начал смотреть на неё в ответ, но та не обратила на этот тяжёлый, испытующий взгляд совершенно никакого внимания. Что же, что? Рейм была уверена, что если посмотрит достаточно долго, то решение придёт само собой, но в этот момент корабль тяжело оторвался от земли, протяжно гудя двигателями и подхватывая порывами резкого ветра притоптанную пыль и мелкую каменную крошку. На эти несколько секунд, когда громоздкая, казалось бы совершенно неподъёмная машина только-только поднялась в воздух, на борту стало мертвенно тихо, словно все звуки утонули в гуле, растворились в нём без остатка. Прекратились разговоры, оборвалась возмущённая ругань, притих испуганный детский плач. Круглолицые стюардессы исчезли с потухших экранов, в последний раз дружелюбно улыбнувшись. Захлебнулись томительной тишиной многочисленные залы и обеденные, каюты и машинные отделения, замолчали пилоты, замолчали солдаты, замолчали пассажиры. Казалось, что снаружи тоже всё замолчало, и ветер и птицы, и проголодавшиеся бродячие коты, в недоумении принюхивающиеся к холодному воздуху, бесшумно ступая мягкими подушечками лапок по замолчавшим улицам города, по замолчавшим паркам, меж замолчавших домов. Целая планета окунулась в абсолютное молчание, только гул, гул, гул.

А потом, как только металлическая туша начала подниматься выше, молчание резко оборвалось, вновь наполняясь звуками голосов. Сухое поле проваливалось всё ниже и ниже, становилось всё меньше и меньше, а следом за ним город, горящий оранжевым лес, огромное озеро в его центре, проваливались, проваливались, пока, наконец, не стали такими маленькими, что превратились в лоскуты разноцветной земли.

Рейм, забывшись, завороженно смотрела в окно до тех пор, пока корабль не прорвался сквозь облака в бесконечное голубое пространство. Малиновый солнечный свет тут же ударил в глаза, и на ресницах Рейм выступили слёзы. Она никогда не видела солнца настолько близко. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и можно будет долететь прямо до него. Яркие лучи обжигали взгляд, но Рейм продолжала смотреть. Это последний раз. Больше она этого солнца никогда не увидит.

Наконец, планета стала настолько крохотной, что, казалось, её можно выдернуть из темноты космоса и сыграть ею в вышибалы. Облака обволакивали синеву морей и пятно единственного материка, и россыпь островов, которые едва-едва можно было различить. Когда планета стала размера теннисного мячика, из динамиков вырвался голос проводников, сообщивший, что пассажирам можно покинуть свои места. Множество лампочек, до этого окрашенных красным, загорелись зелёным светом.

Прежде, чем кто-то из них успел опомниться, незнакомец, о котором Рейм уже успела забыть, расстегнул ремень и, не дожидаясь, пока утихнет голос проводника, встал с места и выскользнул в коридор. Он выглядел спешащим куда-то, но он спешил не так, как тучная женщина спешила на обед, и не так, как мужчина с горбатым носом спешил поскорее избавиться от её компании. Нет, в этом было что-то гораздо большее. Но куда ещё можно было спешить на этом корабле?

Рейм не знала, но она решила выяснить.

Она вскочила с места и юркнула в коридор, ещё пустой, но уже наполняющийся звуками распахивающихся дверей. Фигура незнакомца всё ещё мельтешила впереди, и отчего-то Рейм показалось, будто он уже заметил её присутствие, но почему-то даже не обернулся.

Девочка побежала следом, стараясь не отставать, но и не подходить слишком близко. Мягкие подошвы её ботинок бесшумно касались пола, но бежать было сложно, быть может потому, что матовая поверхность была слишком хорошо помыта и оттого скользила под ногами, а может Рейм просто привыкла к траве и камням, и серому песку. Она завернула за угол как раз тогда, когда в коридор из открытых дверей выплеснулись сотни людей, скрывающих тоску и страх за раздражением и ссорами.

Незнакомец продолжал идти куда-то вглубь корабля, и чем дольше Рейм следовала за ним, тем отчётливее понимала, что он что-то задумал. Когда он остановился у двери с надписью «Вход только для персонала» и достал из кармана что-то длинное и жужжащее, Рейм спряталась за углом. Бесшумно и легко, замок отворился, пропуская незнакомца внутрь, и девочка едва-едва успела проскользнуть в открытую дверь следом за ним.

Должно быть, здесь было что-то вроде запасной комнаты управления: серый пол устилал ковёр толстых, похожих на спящих змей проводов, повсюду были компьютеры, но они были выключены, и от этого в комнате было темно и тихо. Пахло чем-то машинным, похожим на масло, но этот запах не был таким резким, как на поле.

— Ты за мной следишь, — сказал вдруг незнакомец. Он не обернулся, но Рейм всё равно могла представить себе выражение его лица. По правде сказать, эта фраза совсем не звучала как вопрос, но девочка растерялась и всё равно ответила.

— Нет, — ляпнула она. Потом спохватилась и добавила, — я просто иду в том же направлении, чтобы узнать, что ты делаешь.

— Это называется «следить».

Незнакомец развернулся, и его слишком выцветшие, слишком холодные глаза зафиксировались на Рейм. В них не было злости или страха или чего-либо другого, чего можно было бы ожидать от человека, пойманного за, кажется, не слишком законным занятием. Казалось, его вообще не волновало присутствие Рейм где-либо поблизости. Сложно было подобрать слова, чтобы описать этот взгляд, но обычно так смотрят на камень или на стол, или на полку, но уж точно не на живого человека. Рейм стало немного обидно, поэтому она громко сообщила:

— Ты не с этого корабля.

Кажется, это сработало, потому что незнакомец перестал смотреть на Рейм как на камень и начал смотреть как на человека.

— С чего ты взяла? — спросил он с легким удивлением в голосе. Всё же, всё ещё без страха.

Рейм задумалась. Ей казалось это настолько очевидным, что не нуждалось в доказательствах. Её будто спросили, правда ли, что людям нужно дышать, или действительно ли на руке пять пальцев, а если так, то откуда она знает.

Нет. Она точно заметила что-то тогда, в каюте. Рейм вспоминала: белый костюм, карточка, брошюра, пальцы, руки, взгляд. Костюм. Руки. Руки. Конечно.

Рейм посмотрела на тыльную сторону своего локтя, туда, где на тёмной коже ещё оставался след от укола.

— У тебя нет этого, — сказала она, кажется, поражённая собственной догадкой. — Если бы ты пришёл снаружи, тебе бы сделали укол.

Взгляд незнакомца снова изменился. Он словно перестал видеть Рейм просто как человека, как часть толпы, отчего-то от неё отколовшуюся. Теперь она была кем-то вполне конкретным.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Рейм Крик, — ответила Рейм, весьма довольная собой.

— Рейм Крик, поздравляю, ты умнее здешних охранников. Теперь топай отсюда.

Девочка нахмурилась.

— Кто ты? — спросила она у незнакомца очень серьёзным тоном. — Ты хочешь взорвать корабль?

— Я Доктор, — ответил тот, раздражённо закатив глаза. — И я не собираюсь ничего взрывать. Я пришёл, потому что мне было интересно, что случилось на самом деле. Теперь топай отсюда.

— Что за имя такое, «Доктор»?

— А что за имя такое, Рейм Крик? Звучит как собачий корм. Ты уйдешь или нет?

— Нет, — честно ответила Рейм, подходя к одному из компьютеров. Было видно, что им давно никто не пользовался, но пыли не было. — Теперь я тоже хочу знать, что случилось на самом деле. А с чем случилось?

Доктор издал какой-то ужасно раздражённый звук, похожий на тот, что кошки издают перед тем, как оцарапать, и на мгновение Рейм показалось, что сейчас её возьмут за шкирку и вышвырнут за дверь. Но вместо этого Доктор только скрипнул зубами и сказал:

— Ладно, оставайся, только не бегай и не шуми. Никаких раздражающих звуков.

Рейм сложила губы бантиком, чтобы убедиться, что никакие звуки — особенно раздражающие — не вырвутся из её рта, и кивнула. Наверное, Доктора это удовлетворило, потому что он достал из внутреннего кармана жужжащую штуку, и мониторы компьютеров тут же зажглись. Несколько секунд они требовали ввести пароль, но потом защитные системы сами собой отключились. Тогда Доктор сел в кресло и принялся стучать пальцами по клавиатуре, и некоторое время этот стук был единственным, что нарушало тишину. Рейм уже открыла рот, но Доктор опередил её.

— Ты знаешь, что такое геомагнитная буря?

— Знаю, — кивнула Рейм и, задумавшись на мгновение, сказала, — это когда с солнца дует ветер. Скоро он сожжёт нашу планету.

— Верно. Только неверно, — прервал её Доктор. Бесконечный ряд непонятный цифр бежал по монитору снизу-вверх, и Рейм, с того места, где она стояла, было видно, как зелёные символы бликами отражаются в глазах Доктора. — Солнечная буря не может сжечь целую планету. Создать определённые бедствия — да, но не сжечь. И, тем не менее, сожгла. Почему?

— Я не знаю, — призналась Рейм.

— Нет, это был риторический вопрос, тебе не нужно на него отвечать. Возможно, я переоценил твои умственные способности, — несколько отрешённо сказал Доктор. — Всё ещё умнее охранников, — заметил он.

Компьютер тихонько загудел, и на экране цифры сменились какой-то картинкой. Рейм совсем в этом не разбиралась, но было похоже на какой-то радар.

— Твой корабль был последним. На твоей планете не должно было остаться ни единого человека.

— И?

— И? Если там никого не осталось, тогда скажи мне, Рейм Крик, почему осталось так много?

На пересечениях горизонтальных и вертикальных линий, один за другим, появлялись огоньки, пять, десять, пятнадцать, а потом столько, что посчитать было сложно. Затем Доктор переключил изображения на смазанные картинки неба, на котором чернели крупные пятна.

— А вот и их корабль, — ухмыльнулся Доктор, глядя на фотографии со спутника, всё ещё кружащегося на орбите планеты.

Рейм растеряно моргнула. Она посмотрела на смазанное пятно, похожее на старую чернильную кляксу. Корабль оно напоминало лишь очень условно.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала она, наконец. Доктор вздохнул, но, кажется, без раздражения, словно ожидал подобной реакции.

— Скажем так. Представь на минутку, что есть металл, пары килограмм которого хватит, чтобы обеспечить тебе безбедную старость. Теперь представь, что есть планета, в недрах которой спрятаны тонны и тонны этого металла, и ты была первой, кто это обнаружил. Но есть проблема: планета обитаема. Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Доктор, но, видимо, вопрос снова был риторическим, потому что он продолжил, не дождавшись ответа. — Очевидно, что устроить массовую резню ты не можешь, но тебе и не нужно, потому что ты — гипотетическая ты — ужасно умная и достаточно обеспеченная, чтобы нанять нужных людей, дать пару-тройку взяток метеорологам и объявить конец света. Ты ждёшь, пока людей эвакуируют в другое место. Команда, скорее всего, тоже уже тобою подкуплена. Конечно, это влетело тебе в копеечку, но через несколько недель ты будешь самым богатым человеком во вселенной. Тебе остаётся только забрать своё, замести следы и — бум! — самая удачная афера превращается в самую страшную магнитную бурю. Лично я думаю, что это чертовски хитро.

Доктор звучал ужасно самодовольно, словно он сам был автором этой идеи и очень сильно ею гордился, но Рейм никак не могла понять, почему он так рад. Она вдруг почувствовала обиду за то, что её город, вся её жизнь будет вывернута наизнанку, выпотрошена и очень скоро окажется сожжена только из-за того, что кто-то очень жадный решил заработать много денег.

— Это нечестно, — сказала она, чувствуя, как в горле наливается ком слёз обиды.

— Это то, что случилось на самом деле, — отрешённо пожал плечами Доктор. Он выключил компьютер, вновь погружая комнату в тишину и полумрак, и встал с места. — Думал, ты хотела знать. Вечно вас что-то не устраивает.

Рейм вдохнула побольше воздуха, стараясь успокоиться, но дышать было труднее обычного. Ей хотелось расплакаться, хотелось выбежать в коридор и рассказать всем-всем: быть может, если она расскажет, кто-то сможет всё исправить.

Неожиданно, запоздалая мысль загорелась в её голове, и от этого Рейм расслабилась, и несколько крупных капель скатились вниз по щекам. Девочка смахнула их рукой.

— Доктор? — позвала она, но Доктор уже ушёл: Рейм услышала звук закрывающейся двери и поспешила следом. Доктора она догнала достаточно быстро. Тот, казалось, больше никуда не спешил.

— Ох, ну что тебе ещё нужно? — спросил он мрачно, прибавляя темп, будто стараясь убежать от Рейм поскорее.

— Ты поэтому здесь?

— Я же сказал. Хотел узнать, что случилось на самом деле.

— Нет, я не про это, ты здесь, чтобы…

Рейм не успела договорить, потому что, свернув за угол следом за Доктором, уткнулась в синий ящик.

— Это что? — удивилась она.

— Мой корабль. Ты сама сказала, что я не отсюда.

— Да, но там написано «полиция», — заметила Рейм, — ты ведь не полицейский, верно? Ты доктор. Почему не скорая помощь?

— А, ну это потому что…— начал было Доктор уверено, но, казалось, на полуслове понял, что сам не очень-то знает. Помявшись с пару секунд, он всё-таки ответил, — потому что ей так нравится.

Он просунул в замочную скважину ключ, распахнул дверь и исчез внутри будки. Недоумевая, как ему удалось туда поместиться, Рейм ринулась следом, но стоило ей только пересечь порог, как она застыла на месте.

Здесь было гораздо просторнее, чем казалось.

— Это магия? — спросил Рейм, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Это наука, — ответил Доктор прежде чем скрыться за круглой панелью, бормоча что-то про «Всё время найдётся какой-нибудь умник, который скажет неправильно».

Внутри будки царил полумрак. Тусклый холодный свет исходил от небольших ламп, хаотично разбросанных по стенам, и хотя их было много, казалось, их свечение не распространяется слишком далеко. Единственным ярким пятном была длинная колонна, выходящая из панели управления. В углах клубилась темнота, и из-за этого сложно было сказать, насколько же будка на самом деле большая. Рейм заметила лестницу, ведущую куда-то вверх, но не смогла понять, куда именно. Зал, в который вела входная дверь, был уставлен самыми различными предметами, начиная от кресел-качалок и заканчивая вешалкой в виде оленьих рогов. В последний раз Рейм видела столько разнопёрой и иногда аляповатой мебели, когда кто-то с соседней улицы решил разобрать чердак и выбросить старые вещи на свалку. Что-то валялось прямо на полу, что-то лежало на креслах и стульях, что-то было в коробках. Казалось, Доктор только-только сюда переехал, а может и наоборот, собирался выезжать: он уже начал распаковывать (или запаковывать) вещи, когда его оторвало от этого занятия что-то невыносимо важное. Рейм сделала шаг и поняла, что кое-где на полу лежат осколки каких-то механизмов, наполовину разобранных, покрытых подтёками масла, с торчащими из них проводами. Она также заметила механическую руку, торчащую из китайкой вазы.

— Зачем тебе нужна рука в вазе? — поинтересовалась Рейм, словно это был лучший вопрос, который человек мог бы задать, оказавшись в подобной ситуации.

— Ооо, так она в вазе? — протянул Доктор, появляясь из-за консоли. — Я думал, придётся новую делать. В любом случае, почему ты вообще ещё здесь? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы приглашал на борт малолетнюю…

— Ты спасёшь мою планету? — спросила Рейм, не позволяя Доктору закончить. — Ты ведь поэтому пришёл, верно?

Доктор растеряно застыл, будто этот вопрос выбил его из колеи.

— С чего ты взяла, что я буду спасать твою планету?

— Ты умный, у тебя странные приборы и свой корабль. И тебя зовут Доктор. Значит, ты помогаешь людям, — объяснила Рейм. — Если бы я была тобой, то точно бы всех спасла.

— Да, — легко согласился Доктор, но тут же продолжил резким тоном, — но ты не я, я — я. А я не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Я не очень хорош в спасении планет.

Рейм почувствовала, как едва-едва зародившаяся внутри надежда вспыхнула и сгорела, осыпавшись пеплом. Она вновь стало обидно, но на этот раз из-за Доктора.

— Почему?

Должно быть, в её голосе было что-то такое, что заставило Доктора оторваться от изображения раздражённости. На мгновение Рейм даже показалось, будто в его холодном взгляде мелькнуло что-то по-человечески сочувствующее. Рейм не знала почему, но отчего-то Доктор совершенно не сочетался в её разуме с понятием человечности.

— Слушай, — сказал он, подходя к Рейм, — ты вроде не глупая, так что поймёшь. Твоя планета сгорит. История запомнит это как самую крупную геомагнитную бурю в истории. О ней напишут книжки и снимут документальный фильм. Я не могу спасти твою планету, потому что если я это сделаю, никакой истории больше не будет. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что всё должно быть именно так? — спросила Рейм, чувствуя, как утопает в собственной беспомощности.

— Потому что я видел. С чего бы мне ещё сомневаться, что буря — это буря?

Рейм открыла рот, чтобы оспорить слова Доктора, но ничего не приходило на ум, так, словно он впрямь был абсолютно прав. Рейм очень хотелось, чтобы это было не так, но она смотрела на Доктора, смотрела ему в глаза и понимала: так.

Впервые за много-много лет Рейм ощутила себя действительно, по-настоящему одинокой.

— Ты должна радоваться, что никто не погиб. Не всем планетам так везёт, — продолжил Доктор. Его голос снова остыл, словно он спохватился и вспомнил, что ему (отчего-то) нельзя быть слишком дружелюбным. Рейм было тяжело это признавать, но это было правдой. Всё могло было бы быть гораздо-гораздо хуже. — Теперь топай. Тебя мама с папой заждались.

— У меня нет мамы и папы, — поправила его Рейм.

— Тогда тебя заждался кто-нибудь ещё, тётя там любимая или бабушка, — настойчиво повторил Доктор, словно ему вдруг ужасно срочно понадобилось выгнать из своей будки всех посторонних. — Давай, уходи. Я не беру с собой несовершеннолетних.

— Куда не берёшь? — удивлённо переспросила Рейм, но Доктор, кажется, её уже совсем не слушал. Девочка вздохнула и отправилась к двери, стараясь смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы ни на что не наступить. У самого порога она вдруг опомнилась и, обернувшись, спросила:

— Доктор? Туда, куда мы летим, будет снег?

Казалось, неожиданный вопрос застал Доктора врасплох.

— Снег? — он задумался на мгновение. — Нет, это вряд ли. На Гамма Цефее уже тридцать лет используют систему искусственного климата. А что?

— Ничего, — Рейм печально улыбнулась, — я просто никогда не видела снега.

И, скорее всего, уже никогда не увидит.

— Ну уж нет, — встрепенулся вдруг Доктор, — я уже сказал, никаких детей. Даже не проси.

— Я и не прошу ничего.

— И не умоляй.

— Ладно.

Доктор закусил губу, задумчиво её пожевал, потом побарабанил пальцами по металлической поверхности круглой консоли. Весь масштаб происходящей у него в голове внутренней борьбы сейчас ясно читался на его лице, на котором отражалось больше эмоций, чем Рейм видела за все эти несколько часов. Наконец, Доктор громко вздохнул и, кажется, сдался.

— Хорошо, — объявил он. — Хорошо. Но только один раз, понятно тебе? Я отвезу тебя.

— Куда?

— Туда, где снег, конечно, — сказал он так, будто всё должно было быть понятно без дополнительных уточнений. — Иди переоденься, а то ещё заболеешь. Вверх по лестнице и направо.

Рейм не знала, что случилось, но думала, что, наверное, Доктор испытывал чувство вины. Это проскальзывало в его взгляде, там, под слоем льда. Радостно крикнув «Спасибо!», девочка побежала в указанном направлении. Только подойдя ближе она заметила, что ступеньки парят в воздухе. Рейм осторожно ступила на лестницу, но та не рухнула под её весом, даже не дрогнула, и Рейм удалось подняться наверх, туда, где раскинулись переплетения коридоров с запертыми дверьми. Лишь одна комната была открыта нараспашку, и свет, вырывавшийся из неё, оседал на полу и стенах длинной ровной линией. Внутри была одежда, столько одежды, сколько Рейм в жизни не видела. Она была совершенно разных времён и расцветок, начиная от самой обычной и заканчивая абсолютно нелепой. Особенно нелепым казалось пальто, сотканное из разноцветных лоскутов. Неужели Доктор носит такое?

Взгляд Рейм упал на висящую прямо напротив входа вешалку, на которой был свитер и тёплые штаны. Рядом, на груде каких-то платьев, лежала парка с меховым капюшоном, чуть поодаль — ботинки. Рейм почти не удивилась, когда обнаружила, что размер подходил ей идеально.

Все мысли о погибающей планете одним лёгким безболезненным движением были отправлены на самые задворки сознания.

— Я готова! — крикнула девочка сверху, когда, наконец, закончила переодеваться. Косички на вязаной шапке болтались из стороны в сторону, когда Рейм спускалась по лестнице, уже без опаски, что та упадёт. Доктор тоже переоделся. Зелёный плащ не был настолько же нелепым, как пальто, но всё ещё был достаточно забавным, чтобы заставить Рейм хихикнуть.

В зале стало немного светлее, и Рейм заметила, что рука, найденная ею в вазе, теперь лежит на панели управления.

— Лучше держись, — предупредил Доктор. Его пальцы скользили с кнопки на кнопку, с рычажка на рычажок, окрашивая огоньки лампочек в разные цвета и заставляя цифры меняться с бешеной скоростью. Рейм приподнялась на мыски, стараясь рассмотреть, что именно он делал, но этот механизм был совершенно непонятым для неё, и оттого движения Доктора казались какими-то слишком хаотичными, будто он и сам не был до конца уверен, куда ему жать, а потому пробовал всё подряд. Наконец, его пальцы легли на большой рычаг, но прежде, чем дёрнуть его вниз, Доктор вдруг остановился и спросил:

— Разве тебе не страшно?

— Есть немного, — Рейм пожала плечами. — Но приходить в новое место всегда страшно, даже если в старом у тебя ничего не было. Я ничего не знаю про Гамму Цефею. Не знаю даже, какого там цвета солнце.

— Нет, я не об этом. Тебе не страшно улетать со мой?

Рейм перевела взгляд на Доктора. Ей даже не приходило в голову быть испуганной из-за этого. Она постаралась прислушаться к тому, что сейчас творилось внутри её собственной головы, но там вращалось слишком много мыслей, слишком много беспорядочных эмоций, угасающих, утопающих друг в друге, вспыхивающих ярко-ярко. Но страха там не было. Да и чего именно ей нужно бояться?

— Ты не выглядишь слишком страшным, — сказала Рейм, окидывая Доктора критичным взглядом. Определённо не выглядит. Сумасшедшим, но не страшным.

— Да? Многие бы с тобой не согласились, — ответил тот почти обиженным тоном, словно признание собственной нестрашности сильно задело его самолюбие.

— Точно нестрашный, — подтвердила Рейм. — Страшные люди не бывает настолько грустными.

Доктор нахмурился и пробормотал что-то себе под нос, что-то про «Ненавижу догадливых» (что совершенно точно было неправдой). Он резко опустил рычаг вниз, и одновременно с этим все сотни, а может быть и тысячи огоньков ламп хаотично замигали, и Рейм схватилась за поручень, чувствуя, как пол под её ногами слегка накреняется вправо. Где-то что-то разбилось, что-то упало, но, кажется, Доктор не был слишком сильно этим обеспокоен. Размеренное гудение консоли сейчас превратилось в надрывный хрип, похожий на сирену воздушной тревоги, которую Рейм однажды слышала в школе на одном из ужасно скучных специальных уроках безопасности. На мгновение ей показалось, что корабль вот-вот разлетится на части, развалится, теряя на ходу куски металлических стен и обломки лестницы, но прошла секунда, прошла другая, и ничего не развалилось, разве что несколько фарфоровых чашек, свалившихся со спинок кресел. Кому вообще придёт в голову оставлять там чашки?

— Ну? — спросил вдруг Доктор нетерпеливо. — Дальше будешь так стоять или всё-таки выйдешь наружу?

Рейм осторожно разжала пальцы, будто боясь улететь в открытый космос.

— Мы что, уже приехали? — спросила она удивлённо.

— У меня очень необычный корабль. И это не магия. Это Тардис, — быстро добавил Доктор прежде, чем Рейм успела задать вопрос, и направился к двери.

Рейм медлила. Она молча наблюдала за тем, как Доктор дёргает ручку на себя, и как в полутьму зала резко врывается пронзительный свет, а вместе с ним — холод, мягкие дуновения которого мгновенно коснулись кожи. Это был не тот холод, что заставлял хотеть поскорее вернуться домой и спрятаться подальше, поглубже в ворохе тёплой одежды, не тот холод, что пробирает до костей мерзким осенним дождём, не тот холод, что остаётся с утра белым налётом на ещё невысохшей траве. Что-то в нём было совсем другое, что-то, чего Рейм не совсем могла понять, но этот холод не был отталкивающим. Он напоминал чем-то холод в глазах Доктора.

Рейм осторожно подошла к двери и выглянула наружу, щурясь от яркого полуденного солнца, отражающегося от гладкой, нетронутой белой поверхности. Солнце было ярко-жёлтым, похожим на огромную лампу, которую кто-то подбросил до самого неба, синего, без единого облака, резко контрастирующего с бесконечной выбеленной полосой горизонта и с острыми выступами гор далеко-далеко впереди.

Рейм сделала шаг вперёд, и её нога провалилась в снег по самую щиколотку. Возможно, это был первый раз за много-много лет, когда кто-то ступил сюда. Это заставляло Рейм ощутить какую-то особенную важность момента.

Девочка пошла вперёд, оставляя за собой длинную рыхлую дорожку. Каждая клеточка её тела, казалось, была охвачена холодом, но Рейм не придавала этому значения. Она стянула с руки перчатку и взяла в ладонь немного снега, который тут же подтаял от тепла её кожи. Пальцы замёрзли мгновенно, их слегка покалывало.

— Чего такого особенного в снеге? — спросил Доктор, наблюдавший за тем, как девочка изучает стремительно тающий в ладони ком. Когда она заинтересовано коснулась снега языком, Доктор поморщился.

Он даже не стал выходить за пределы Тардис и стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Казалось, ему совсем не было холодно.

— Я никогда его не видела, — напомнила Рейм. Когда снег окончательно растаял, она стряхнула с ладони крупные капли и поспешила надеть перчатку.

— Во вселенной есть много чего такого, чего ты никогда не видела, — отметил Доктор, окидывая снежную равнину скучающим взглядом. — Это — не самое интересное, поверь мне.

— Что тогда самое? — Рейм набрала в руки снега и принялась делать из него шарик. Снег был мокрым и оттого легко поддавался и принимал нужную форму. Про эту игру бабуля тоже рассказывала.

— Много чего. Лунный хоровод, горящие пустыни, дневное северное синение, только попробуй это кинуть, — перечислял Доктор, не меняя интонации. Рейм, уже было прицелившаяся в дверь синей будки, опустила руку. Кроме будки и Доктора никакой стоящей цели поблизости не было. Рейм даже стало немного жалко кидать идеально ровный снежок в никуда.

— Можно мне посмотреть? — спросила она вдруг. Судя по выражению лица Доктора, он понял, что сказал лишнего.

— Я уже говорил, что не беру несовершеннолетних.

Рейм нахмурилась. Ей бы правда хотелось посмотреть на лунный хоровод. Куда больше, чем пропадать на непонятной Гамме Цефея.

— К тому же, — продолжил Доктор, избегая смотреть на Рейм. Кажется, он чувствовал себя немного, очень немного виноватым, и, возможно, сам не осознавал этого, но всё равно оправдывался. — К тому же, я сейчас занят. У меня нет времени с тобой играть.

— У тебя было время прилетать сюда, — напомнила Рейм.

— Это другое.

— Чем другое?

— Тем, что… я не должен перед тобой оправдываться, — вспомнил вдруг Доктор. — Я занят, вот и всё.

Рейм нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Доктор тоже нахмурился.

Какое-то время они хмурились друг на друга, но потом Рейм не выдержала и спросила:

— Как долго ты будешь занят?

— Не знаю. Может, до завтра. Может, навсегда. Почему это так важно? — Доктор тяжело вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу, будто стараясь стереть липкую паутину. Когда взрослые так делают— заметила Рейм однажды — это значит, что ты им чем-то досаждаешь. Это как тайный сигнал. Как беззвучный крик о помощи другому взрослому, чтобы тот пришёл и помог. Но кроме Рейм и Доктора, и снега, и гор, тут никого не было, и как сильно бы Доктор не вздыхал, никто не прибежал бы ему на помощь.

— Потому что я хочу путешествовать, — сказала Рейм.

Эта мысль пришла ей в голову совсем недавно. Буквально несколько минут назад. До этого Рейм не задумывалась, что бы ей хотелось делать. Но у неё и не было выбора: она могла бы пойти работать на завод или в пекарню, или в госпиталь. Таким, как она, не полагалось заниматься архитектурой, не полагалось придумывать новые песни или писать новые книги. Такие, как она, шили, стучали молотками, рубили лес. Если бы Рейм очень сильно повезло, то единственный выбор, который она могла бы сделать — это на какой именно завод пойти.

Но теперь все заводы остались на планете, которая вот-вот сгорит (или взорвётся или ещё что-нибудь). Неожиданно, это открывало перед Рейм множество новых перспектив.

— Я хочу путешествовать, — повторила девочка, когда поняла, что Доктор слишком долго не отвечает. На этот раз у неё получилось куда более уверено.

— Тебе не нужен я, чтобы путешествовать, — сказал вдруг Доктор, слегка склонив голову на бок.

— Что, правда? — удивилась Рейм. Она не подумала об этом.

— Твои возможности будут… несколько ограниченными, но да, правда.

Рейм радостно улыбнулась.

Когда Тардис появилась в коридоре космического корабля, прошло всего несколько секунд после её исчезновения, так что никто не должен был заметить, что Рейм вообще не было. По крайней мере, так сказал Доктор. Не было никаких причин ему не верить.

Рейм снова была в белой форме, но до сих пор чувствовала холод кончиками пальцев. Если бы не это, могло бы показаться, что всё произошедшее — всего лишь сон.

Она обернулась на Доктора: тот был увлечён кнопками на консоли, и совсем не обращал на Рейм никакого внимания. Рука — заметила девочка — снова каким-то образом оказалась в вазе.

— Доктор, — позвала Рейм, но Доктор будто не услышал. Или, может, не хотел слышать. Рейм позвала снова, и на этот раз он всё-таки обернулся.

— Ты ещё здесь? — спросил он беспристрастно. Его серые глаза казались ещё более тусклыми в полумраке зала.  
Хотя, может это и не из-за темноты вовсе.

— Когда я буду путешествовать, — сказала Рейм очень серьёзным тоном, — мы с тобой ещё встретимся?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Доктор. — Может быть. Не буду ничего обещать.

— Тогда ты возьмёшь меня с собой?

Доктор сделал вид, что его внимание привлекла горящая на панели лампочка. Судя по выражению его лица, это должна была быть самая важная лампочка в мире.

— Я подумаю, — буркнул он отрешённо, протирая лампочку пальцем.

— Тогда увидимся! — Рейм помахала Доктору рукой и выбежала в коридор. Выбежала — это на всякий случай, чтобы не передумать.

Синяя будка несколько мгновений ещё стояла без движения, а потом фонарь на её крыше загорелся, и с протяжным, надрывным хрипом будка испарилась в воздухе. Рейм сжала в кулак пальцы, но они уже совсем согрелись. Теперь и в самом деле ничего не осталось, никаких доказательств.

Рейм улыбнулась сама себе и пошла вдоль по коридору к жилым отсекам. Она вспомнила, что в брошюре было что-то написано про бортовую библиотеку: она совсем не знала, с чего нужно начать, если тебе хочется стать путешественником, но твёрдо решила выяснить.

Медленно, за окном плыли звёзды.

Рейм решила не считать время: когда его считаешь, оно каким-то волшебным образом только сильнее растягивается. Поэтому она почти удивилась, когда голос из динамиков попросил их занять свои места в кабинах, потому что корабль вот-вот сядет.

Рейм с сожалением посмотрела на недочитанную книгу и убрала её на полку. Ничего. Наверное, на Гамма Цефее тоже будут книжные магазины.

Посадка была совсем не похожа на взлёт. Когда они взлетали, никто особенно не радовался. Их просто хотели поскорее затолкать на корабль и отправить подальше от планеты. Сейчас, ещё когда корабль был в воздухе, Рейм могла видеть толпу, собравшуюся на посадочной полосе. Ей казалось, что к ним прикованы взгляды всего города.

Их встречали не как беженцев, а как каких-нибудь очень важных политиков или учёных. Каждому раздали по тёплой куртке: на Гамма Цефее было холодно. Рейм натянула капюшон, слишком большой для неё, и спрятала руки в карманах. Город казался очень похожим на её собственный, будто они и не улетали вовсе, просто сделали круг, а потом вернулись туда же, откуда начали.

На сцене какая-то женщина выражала свои соболезнования и уверяла, что здесь каждому найдётся место, и что их не оставят одних в трудной ситуации. Рейм её не слушала. Ей эти слова казались не слишком искренними.

На больших мониторах, которые транслировали происходящее на сцене, неподалёку от женщины стоял человек в чёрном костюме. Молча, он смотрел в толпу, и на короткое мгновение Рейм показалось, будто их взгляды соприкоснулись. Но такого не могло было быть. Дома, чёрные костюмы носили только очень важные политики, поэтому им никогда никто не доверял. Рейм в политике не разбиралась, да и слишком молодым он казался для политика, но этот человек всё равно казался ей подозрительным. И ещё у него почти не было бровей. Как можно доверять человеку, у которого не растут брови? Как этим людям приходится в дождь? Всё же льётся прямо в глаза.

Рейм сняла капюшон, чтобы получше разглядеть человека в костюме, и почувствовала, как что-то холодное мимолётно касается её щеки. Она подняла взгляд вверх.

С серого неба, на котором в безветрии застыли смазанные кляксы облаков, неспешно опускались крупные, пушистые снежинки. Рейм высунула язык и поймала ртом снежинку: на вкус была как холодная вода. Точно так же, как снег из равнины. Мог ли Доктор ошибиться? Конечно мог. Но отчего-то Рейм не покидало ощущение, что дело совсем не в этом.

— А теперь позвольте представить вам спонсора спасательной миссии, — краем уха услышала Рейм деланно восторженный голос, — главу «Корпорации G.I.», Уолтера Симеона!

Люди вокруг разразились аплодисментами, и площадь наполнилась шумом и радостными выкриками. Рейм раскрыла ладонь, наблюдая за тем, как пушистая снежинка очень медленно оседает на её коже.

Прошла секунда, другая, третья.

Снежинка не растаяла.


End file.
